owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Junji Haiyama
is one of the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage. He appears in Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen. Appearance A four-year-old boy that tends to cling to Mika and cries when he has to leave. In the manga adaptation, he has black hair. Personality For the short time he appeared, Junji is shown to be an innocent, sensitive, and tearful little boy who loved his family orphanage, as he was very adamant about not leaving. He enjoys picture books, particularly old fantasy adventures, and has a fear of ghosts. Junji is said to be so kind, that despite being abused and neglected by his old parents, he held no grudge against them. History At some point in his life, he was picked up by the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, a religious organization infamous for cruel experimentation on orphans, and was experimented on as part of the Seraph of the End project. Story Events of 2012 Junji is told he is getting adopted, so he cries and clings to Mika. Eventually, Mika is able to soothe him, and he tells Miyuki Yamada (Mahiru Hiragi) how to take care of Junji. In reality, she is only taking him to use as a test subject. As soon as they leave, Mahiru murders a man sitting in a blue sedan and knocks out Junji before leaving. They are attacked by vampires en route, and she protects Junji. When she mentions Krul Tepes, the vampires take both her and the boy with them. Relationships Mahiru Hīragi A member of the Hīragi family who adopted Junji from the Hyakuya Orphanage for experiments while using the alias of Miyuki Yamada. She murders someone and knocks Junji unconscious as soon as she leaves the orphanage. They are then promptly kidnapped by vampires. Akane Hyakuya Mika's second-in-command. Junji considers her to be his sister. She inspects Mahiru before letting Junji leave with her. Mikaela Hyakuya The charismatic leader of the Hyakuya orphans. Junji considers him to be his brother. He calms Junji down when he cries and takes care of him. He gives Mahiru instructions about how to raise him right. Yuki Endo One of the children living at the Hyakuya Orphanage in Shibuya with Mika, Akane, and Junji back in 2012 prior to the Apocalypse. Saitō He appears at the orphanage where Akane and Mika grow up. Quotes ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 5 *"But Mika, I don’t want to. I don’t wanna go!"—''To Mikaela, Chapter 2 *"I don’t want a new big sister! I… I… I wanna stay with you two! You’re my brother and sister!"—''To Mikaela and Akane, Chapter 2'' *"That’s what you said, Mika! You said I’m not alone anymore! That everyone at the orphanage is my family!"—''To Mikaela, Chapter 2'' *"Okay. If it will make you proud… then I’ll do my best."—''To Mikaela, Chapter 2'' *"Ah….wh….what…"—''After Miyuki Yamada (Mahiru Hiragi) adopts him and promptly murders an innocent bystander right in front of him, Chapter 2'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Orphans Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights